Legend of the Demon Caller
by Black Crystal34
Summary: When Ana lays suspicious eyes upon a young girl from Yoh's School a whole new dimention to the world of the Shaman Tournement opens. A Demon Caller has come to Japan and if Yoh or Len can beet her Victory is assured, so what's gotten Morty riled up?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Shaman King Fanfic I wrote about a young girl called Yemi. I've managed to split it into Chapters but now it looks really short. I've grouped Chapters 6 and 7 8 and 9 and 10 - 12 together to stop it looking so short so sorry if it looks funny. anyway Enjoy!  
Black Crystal34

****

**_Chapter 1_**

_**The Mysterious Schoolgirl**_

Though still training for the upcoming Shaman Tournament life was pretty normal for Yoh, Trey, Ryu, Ana and me. Wait, how normal can a Shaman's life be? Ana was still putting the three of them through her rigorous and tiring Training Program and as for me? I was still stuck playing errand boy. This was all only when Ana and Yoh and I were not at school though, when we were there Yoh would often doze off and Ana was in a different class anyway. One night after school as Yoh and I were walking back to Ana's place Yoh suddenly stopped.

"_**What is it Yoh?" I asked nervously and then Amedamaru appeared.**_

"_**I can sense something," said Yoh quietly.**_

"_**Yes my friend I feel it too," replied a serious Amedamaru. We looked around us, suddenly I saw someone standing on the roof of the school.**_

"_**Yoh look!" I cried, but when he and Amedamaru did the figure was gone.**_

"_**Strange, that feeling's gone," said Amedamaru.**_

"_**Yeah you're right. Oh well," smiled Yoh walking on.**_

"_**Wait a minuet I saw someone on the roof! It could have been Len or one of those Hunter Spirits!" I yelled. Yoh smiled wildly and laughed.**_

"_**Cool down Morty, it's nothing, it was a new presence not one we've met before so don't worry," he smiled.**_

"_**If it's new shouldn't we be more worried?" asked Amedamaru.**_

"_**Nah," said Yoh.**_

_**We got back and Ana was nowhere to be found. Ryu was in the kitchen cooking.**_

"_**Hay Ryu, have you seen Ana?" asked Yoh.**_

"_**No master Yoh, I've been busy making the most scrumptious dinner I can prepare," he smiled proudly.**_

"_**She said something about studying and said she was not to be disturbed," said Trey arriving.**_

"_**I wonder what she's doing?" I said.**_

"_**I'm standing in this doorway hungry!" shouted Ana from behind us.**_

"_**Oh hi Ana," Yoh said nervously.**_

"_**If you're through distracting Ryu from his cooking you can go out to the yard and chop up some wood for the fire, we're nearly out," replied Ana firmly.**_

"_**Yes Ana," replied Yoh leaving for the yard.**_

"_**Trey, go set the table and shorty, you go clean the bathroom, I want to see my face in those tiles!" she commanded. We all set to work but I couldn't shake the thought of that figure on the roof from my mind.**_

_**The next day Yoh and I were waiting for class to begin when a new girl entered the class. She had this really long pitch-black hair that came all the way down to her thighs and just sort of masked her like a shawl. Yoh and I looked at her as she sat by a window not saying anything to anyone, not only did she seem so shy but she also had these really sad purple shaded eyes. Her looked brightened a little when a boy entered, we didn't know him either. His hair was long too and it was blue and spiky. He had green eyes and a nice smile and when she stood up he was quite a bit taller than her.**_

"_**Hay Morty who are they?" asked Yoh.**_

"_**Don't know must be new," I replied. Then our teacher arrived and we all had to sit down. He began to call out our names for role call then he came to their names.**_

"_**Akuma? Yemi?" he said.**_

"_**Over here," called the boy.**_

"_**That's us," said the girl but her voice was much quieter than his. I watched them intently, Akuma and Yemi were probably brother and sister and I decided that after school Yoh and I were going to go say hi.**_

_**In the end our curiosity only let us wait till lunch. We found them standing together at the shade of a tree.**_

"_**I'm so glad you came, I thought when I decided to live as normal as I could, you'd leave me," said Yemi.**_

"_**Hay I can't do that, remember?" smiled Akuma.**_

"_**Hi I'm Yoh!" said Yoh. Yemi jumped back frightened and Akuma stood in front protecting her.**_

"_**I'm Morty?" I said nervously.**_

"_**Akuma it's ok, I think they just want to say hi," said Yemi in her small voice. Akuma calmed down and the two stood side by side.**_

"_**My name is Yemi," she tried to say louder but failing.**_

"_**I'm Akuma, what do you want?" he asked us he seemed very protective of her.**_

"_**We've come to well say hi and offer the hand of friendship," smiled Yoh confidently.**_

"_**That's very kind of you," sighed Yemi seemingly hiding away under her hair.**_

"_**You don't have to be afraid Yemi, we won't hurt you," I said caringly.**_

_**Yemi smiled then, even giggled a little.**_

"_**Thank you, Morty," she replied. I was a little taken a back she actually said my name right instead of calling me 'shorty' like everyone else.**_

"_**You're welcome," I said, then Ana arrived.**_

"_**So here you are!" shouted Ana. Yemi ran off with Akuma following.**_

"_**Ana, you scared her," said Yoh disappointed.**_

"_**Who was she!" growled Ana.**_

"_**She's a new girl and that's her brother, she's really timid so do you think you just be nice?" I asked knowing I'd regret asking.**_

"_**A new girl is she? Timid? Huh! She's anything but! I want you two to invite her to dinner then you'll see," Ana demanded walking off seemingly annoyed.**_

"_**We're going to have to find her first," I sighed and we started looking.**_

"_**Glad we got away from that one," said Akuma.**_

"_**Me too," replied Yemi.**_

"_**Who knew there'd be Shaman here! Are you ok?" he asked.**_

"_**Fine. I should've known trying to get away from my destiny was impossible," she slumped by a wall.**_

"_**Not quite, so long as we keep our distance no one has to be the wiser," smiled Akuma sitting with her.**_

"_**But what if she comes after me!" cried Yemi scared.**_

"_**You've got me, you'll always have me. And besides you haven't been beaten yet, you're not going to start now. Now do you want to try this again?" he asked her and Yemi stood up. She wore round her neck a black stoned amulet, she held onto it, took a deep breath and decided,**_

"_**We'll be ok, come on let's go."**_

_**As they walked out from their hiding place we caught up with them.**_

"_**Yemi! Akuma!" called Yoh.**_

"_**Oh no!" gasped Yemi leaping into Akuma's body for protection just as we got to them. Akuma glared at us, I was scared but Yoh didn't even seem to notice.**_

"_**Sorry about that, Ana really doesn't mean any harm, just a little short fused you know," panted Yoh.**_

"_**And what do you want now!" Akuma's voice boomed as he held Yemi firmly to him.**_

"_**Only to ask you and your sister to dinner," smiled Yoh, Yemi looked at us relieved, she muttered something and Akuma let her go.**_

"_**Thank you, but maybe we shouldn't we don't even know you," said Yemi looking at the floor.**_

"_**That's the fun part, we all get to be friends," laughed Yoh.**_

"_**Friends? You want to be my friends? Even though you don't know me?" asked Yemi she seemed surprised.**_

"_**Sure the more friends we got the better," I smiled.**_

_**Yemi looked to Akuma, he smiled to her as if saying everything was going to be all right.**_

"_**Then, maybe we can," she giggled looking and sounding happy for the first time that day.**_

"_**Just one thing, will that girl be there?" asked Akuma standing beside her.**_

"_**Well it's kinda our house so yeah but Ana's really nice once you get to know her," said Yoh.**_

"_**Akuma, it's ok, we accept you're invitation, thank you Yoh," she smiled at us.**_

"_**Great, then I guess it's a date!" shouted Yoh excited.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Secrets Inside 

Luckily our last class that day was a free period. We'd all decided that Yoh and me would escort Yemi and Akuma to the house but when we looked, they'd gone. We searched all over the school for them before finding Yemi by the school gates. She'd changed her clothes from the uniform of the school to a long blood red dress with a neckline designed to reveal her amulet, we guessed she was waiting for Akuma.

"_**Hay you ready to go?" asked Yoh.**_

"_**In a moment, Akuma is still changing," she replied.**_

"_**I'm here," he called from a little down the road. Yemi went to great him. He'd changed into a teal coloured tight robe, his hair almost seemed to merge with the clothing as the colours blended.**_

"_**You sure you can go through with this," he whispered to her as he hugged her.**_

"_**Yes, I want to be normal, a little dinner party won't hurt," she replied and they rejoined us.**_

"_**Hay Morty we got a little time before Ana expects us, lets go show them round the city, and then Monument Hill," Yoh had a sudden idea. Yemi smiled happily and agreed and that was what we did. We spent two hours walking through the streets even doing some shopping as we walked. I watched our new friends, they walked arm in arm like a royal couple instead of a brother and sister and unlike most siblings seemed totally devoted to one another. When we got to Monument Hill it was sunset, Yemi perched on one of the gravestones and looked out over the vast graveyard.**_

"_**Akuma look how pretty it is here, I've never seen one like it," she called to her brother.**_

"_**You like graveyards?" asked Yoh, Yemi seemed to quieten again.**_

"_**They remind me of my parents," she sighed.**_

"_**They're dead, it was too long ago for her to truly remember them though, she can only see them as stone," continued Akuma.**_

"_**That's sad. So how come you're in the same class if you're older than her?" I asked but then Yemi stood up sharply.**_

"_**We should be getting to your home, it's almost night," she said.**_

"_**You're right, Ana's gonna be miffed if we don't get you there soon," smiled Yoh, "follow me everybody!"**_

_**We got back to the house and Trey was in the yard, he greeted us, then he saw Yemi.**_

"_**Yoh, where'd this beauty come from!" he yelled. Yemi looked puzzled then giggled.**_

"_**Trey this is Yemi and her brother Akuma, they're gonna join us for dinner tonight," explained Yoh.**_

"_**Does Ana know?" he asked.**_

"_**Believe it or not they're her guests!" laughed Yoh.**_

"_**So you're new around here huh? If you're looking for someone to help you with anything, anything at all, I'm your man!" said Trey trying to charm her.**_

"_**Your funny, but very kind," she giggled. Akuma seemed slightly less pleased by Trey's advances but said nothing. We entered the house and Ana was by the stairs to see us. For a moment the air was tense as Ana stared coldly at first Yemi and then Akuma.**_

"_**Nice to meet you, my name is Ana," she said at last.**_

"_**Akuma," said Akuma coldly.**_

"_**I'm Yemi," said Yemi trying to hide her nervousness.**_

"_**Yoh take them to the dining room, I will join you shortly and shorty go tell Ryu dinner is to be ready in five minuets!" she commanded.**_

"_**Yes Ana," I stuttered as I left.**_

_**Yoh called to Trey and then completed Ana's request. We all sat by the table but Yemi looked very confused. It became obvious that she was not from Japan and had never used utensils like we had.**_

"_**Don't worry Yemi, everything's going to be ok," smiled Yoh, then Ana re-entered the room before Ryu appeared with his latest culinary masterpiece.**_

"_**Wow Ryu the food looks so good," I smiled.**_

"_**My, my, who is this?" said Ryu noticing Yemi.**_

"_**Hay back off Ryu!" shouted Trey.**_

"_**Sit down both of you! She isn't here to make your romantic dreams come true!" shouted Ana.**_

"_**Akuma what if I can't eat like them?" whispered Yemi.**_

"_**You'll have to use your magic very discreetly," replied Akuma.**_

_**We all began eating and I was actually surprised at how well Yemi was coping with the food, we talked as we ate.**_

"_**So where are you from Yemi?" asked Trey.**_

"_**America," replied Yemi bluntly.**_

"_**Should have guessed really," said Trey nervously.**_

"_**Tell me you and Akuma, you're not really brother and sister are you," said Ana not looking up from her food. Yemi gulped, she didn't quite know how to answer.**_

"_**We're not," said Akuma, Yemi looked at him worried.**_

"_**Then why are you so close?" Ana asked again this time she did look up.**_

"_**Yemi and I have been together for a very long time, our bond is very strong," he replied taking Yemi's hand.**_

"_**Why?" asked Ryu.**_

"_**Yemi has no one to look after her, that is why," replied Akuma harshly. Then Amedamaru appeared.**_

"_**I think there is more of a reason than that," he said talking to Yoh.**_

"_**Why do you say that?" said Yemi absent – mindedly before realising he was a spirit and shutting herself up. **_

_**We all looked at her, not believing our own ears, she'd heard Amedamaru and knew he was there. Ana smiled triumphantly and Akuma could take it no more. He picked the table up and flipped it causing the food to splash all over us.**_

"_**Come on Yemi let's get out of here!" he cried grabbing her hand and running away with her behind.**_

"_**After her!" cried Ana pursuing. We all had no clue what was going on but we followed Ana to the door.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Yemi panted as she ran.**_

"_**It's ok, you weren't to know it was a trap," replied Akuma.**_

"_**I'm sorry…" she said again before falling to the floor trapped by Ana's beads.**_

"_**Let her go!" boomed Akuma.**_

"_**Ana! What the heck do you think you're doing!" cried Yoh as we all filed out.**_

"_**These people are not what they seem. I thought I sensed a strange presence come to town last night and I was right," said Ana.**_

"_**Please let me go," sobbed Yemi.**_

"_**Ana stop this! You're hurting her let her go," I pleaded with her.**_

"_**Yemi is perfectly capable of getting out herself," said Ana pulling the beads tighter. Yemi screamed in pain and Akuma went to her.**_

"_**Yoh look out!" shouted Amedamaru. Yoh and I looked round as three Hunter Spirits sent by Jun and Len appeared in the yard.**_

"_**Darn," said Ana, letting the beads loose a little.**_

"_**Don't worry Ana we got this!" said Trey, "come on Ryu!"**_

"_**Right behind you Trey, Tocagaro we need you!" Ryu called to his guardian ghost as Trey did the same with Cori. Yoh joined the fight and Ana watched on as it seemed the Hunter Spirits were much stronger this time. Meanwhile Akuma was trying to free Yemi but Ana suddenly tightened the beads again.**_

"_**You have no choice Yemi, you have to," he said to her. Yemi nodded sadly before shouting,**_

"_**Demonic Darkness!"**_

_**Ana looked back to her as immediately a huge burst of energy freed Yemi from the beads. Yemi's dress was now black and in her hand she held a black staff seemingly made of solid crystal gleaming with extreme power. Akuma's robe had also changed to black and flailed out wildly similar to Amedamaru's. They stood together floating in the air, Yemi was a Shaman too!**_

"_**What happened Ana!" I shouted frightened.**_

"_**Yemi finally showed us what she really is," smiled Ana.**_

"_**Dark Bind!" shouted Yemi raising her staff to the sky as black vines burst out of the ground and trapped the Hunter Spirits.**_

"_**Akuma! Demon Strike!" cried Yemi. Yemi slashed her staff through the air as Akuma flew down at the three Hunter Spirits slicing all three in half without even using a sword before returning to Yemi's side. We all stood on the ground staring at them as they returned to the ground. Yemi looked so frightening like this, Akuma did too, they seemed not even human anymore. Suddenly Yemi's power diminished and she fainted reverting to her normal appearance. Akuma hung over her holding her as if she were sleeping.**_

"_**Now you see, you see what you have made her do!" he shouted angrily at us.**_

"_**She'll be fine, take her inside the house she can rest there," replied Ana**_

"_**Why should I even think to trust you," growled Akuma.**_

"_**I promise she will not come to any harm," replied Ana looking very sincere. I never understood why but Akuma did as Ana said and we lay her on a bed in a small room. Akuma stayed beside her but we left, Ana had some explaining to do.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

_**The Demon Caller**_

"Ana, what on Earth were you doing trying to pull attacking her like that?" asked Yoh annoyed.

"_**Yeah she's such a sweet girl, what did she do?" asked Ryu.**_

"_**Just cause she's a Shaman doesn't mean you needed to do that to her?" questioned Trey.**_

"_**That is where you are wrong, Yemi is not a Shaman and Akuma isn't human, not even close," said Ana with a stoic expression.**_

"_**What do you mean Ana?" I asked puzzled.**_

"_**Akuma is a spirit, a black spirit, a demon. Yemi, is a Demon Caller," explained Ana.**_

"_**What is a Demon Caller? A Shaman with a Black Spirit?" asked Ryu.**_

"_**Close Ryu but you're hardly scratching the surface," said Ana she then explained all she had been studying the night before.**_

"_**Demon Callers are the rarest form of Shaman. People estimate that out of every ten thousand Shaman born in this world only one will be born as a Demon Caller. Their rarity makes seeing one a blessing. They aren't normal Shaman. They are humans born with spirits leaked from the Third Realm, the Realm of Darkness. You could say they are demons themselves. They are known to have extreme powers and the ability to harness more power from normal spirits but their most dangerous asset is the fact that from birth they are accompanied by a real demon who is to them what Amedamaru, Tocagaro and Cori are to you. Fighting as one Demon Callers are near invincible which is one of the reasons they can no longer compete in the Shaman Tournament," explained Ana.**_

"_**How come?" asked Trey.**_

"_**Over a thousand years ago the rule was different, Demon Callers were seen as just extremely powerful Shaman, no one understood their soul connection to the Third Realm. Then in one Tournament one Demon Caller nearly made it all the way. He was a true warrior he and his demon beat all opposition like they were nothing, to a few people he looked like he could become the greatest Shaman King but he angered many more than he impressed. Not only did he defeat his opponents but he killed them all and then stopped their spirits from entering the Spirit World by absorbing them into his spirit and his demon for more power. By a sheer miracle he was defeated at the last hurdle and the victor became the Shaman King and from then on decreed that Demon Callers could never enter the Tournament because they were evil and were a danger to the Earth," explained Ana.**_

"_**Are you sure? Yemi's so nice and shy, she wouldn't hurt a thing," smiled Yoh disbelievingly.**_

"_**I believe she's afraid of herself that why she hid her power away, because when she used it, she took out those Hunter Spirits faster than any of you have. However her presence here as I said is a blessing and even better if you defeat her Yoh you are almost curtain to become Shaman King," smiled Ana.**_

"_**You brought her here for me to fight? Ana this isn't like you?" said Yoh.**_

"_**You don't understand. The decree stated that the Demon Callers of the future should spend their lives paying for the crimes their ancestor committed, it is said that Demon Callers now roam the planet fighting Shaman until one day when they are defeated. Then the Demon Caller must stay by the victor's side and give support in the Tournament and with this massive increase in power it is said that whomsoever defeats a Demon Caller it is his destiny to rule as Shaman King," finished Ana.**_

"_**Wow, then I want a try, I know it's my destiny!" piped up Trey.**_

"_**Me first! I'll find my true calling and get a major cutie as my Shaman Queen!" continued Ryu.**_

"_**You two wouldn't last half a second!" screamed Ana, "Only Yoh and Amedamaru are strong enough to take her on. Yoh now we know what she is all you have to do is officially challenge her and then she must fight you."**_

"_**That's nice you've thought about this so much Ana, but I don't feel right exploiting her like this," replied Yoh not wanting to fight her.**_

"_**Let me put it this way, if you can't defeat her, there's no way you'll ever be able to survive the Shaman Tournament!" screamed Ana and Yoh got the point.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I should have known that those Shaman could not be trusted, they forced you to over exert yourself revealing what you are," Akuma said stroking Yemi's hair as she lay on the bed. Yemi began to stir and open her eyes, Akuma was relieved she was ok. She sat up of her own power but then started to cry, she'd wanted to keep it a secret, she'd wanted to stop being what she was. Akuma hugged her as she wept.**_

"_**I thought I could trust them Akuma, why can't humans just want to be my friend for me," she sobbed.**_

"_**It's all right Yemi, I'm here," said Akuma lovingly.**_

"_**My dearest Akuma. It seems you are the only one I can trust in this whole world, thank you," she said.**_

"_**I'm never leaving you Yemi my love, I'll be here forever to protect you," he replied kissing her lips. Yemi stopped crying and let the love of her demon flow over her like a river, so long they had been together and still she had found only his feelings to be true and constant.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_**Yemi's Story**_

I entered then, my presence for a moment didn't seem to disturb their kiss. But when they did see me they didn't quite know how to act now they'd been discovered.

"_**No, it's ok, don't mind me, I won't say anything, I just wanted to know if Yemi was ok and if she were awake and wanted some tea?" I explained. Yemi looked at Akuma then gestured me over. She took a cup and had some.**_

"_**Thank you Morty," she said sadly.**_

"_**I'm sorry about Ana, we didn't know she was going to do that," I tried to apologise.**_

"_**I should have been more careful, I knew she was a Shaman, when we saw her the first time I knew, I knew she'd want to fight me if she found out," sighed Yemi.**_

"_**That's not quite true, Ana's a Spirit Medium not a Shaman, Yoh and Trey and Ryu, they're Shaman," I replied.**_

"_**And you?" she asked me.**_

"_**I can just see ghosts," I smiled.**_

"_**Then I have three challengers," she sighed.**_

"_**Only Yoh is going to challenge you, I know this may seem silly to ask but, you took out those Hunter Spirits like they were nothing, how come you're so scared and shy all the time, you can surly take really good care of yourself?" I asked.**_

"_**Yemi does not want to live as another Shaman's servant, if she is ever defeated than that is what happens," explained Akuma.**_

"_**Morty, how do you know so much about my kind?" she asked me.**_

"_**Ana had been studying it, you came to town last night didn't you, I think I saw you on the roof of the school," I replied.**_

"_**All I want is to live a normal life with Akuma by my side but I've been trying for twenty years with no luck," she said.**_

"_**Twenty years! How old are you?" I cried surprised, she was so young I had no idea she was an adult.**_

"_**I barely remember, I found Akuma when I was ten, spent some time training but then twenty years ago I just wanted to stop," she replied, "I had some of my powers from birth, this amulet has been with me since before my memories even begin. As a child the fact I had no control over when and upon who I used my powers made me very unpopular. No human wanted to be my friend and I was so lonely with no idea why I was so cursed. Then when I was ten the house I lived in caught fire, I only remember it burning to the ground, my parents never made it out."**_

"_**That was when I was in the Third Realm, Akuma is barely a nickname my true name Akumaskukun means Demon Lord and that is what I am, one of the lords of the Third Realm. For some reason my love decided the Third Realm was not what she wanted and decided to be born into a human. Yemi is the human my love chose and so when I finally tracked her down I became Yemi's demon and have protected her since the moment of her parent's death. I began to teach her what she was and through High School stayed by her side as her human boyfriend then when she was strong enough we went on our way. Yemi is so strong; the first few years of her life defeating Shaman were great. But as the Tournament drew near, Yemi realised what a defeat would truly mean," explained Akuma.**_

"_**Shaman would only like me because I was their girl, forced forever to serve them and them alone, no choice on my part. I only wanted to stay beside Akuma and so twenty years ago I stopped fighting and started hiding from Shaman, today was my biggest test, trying to live as a normal human again, but I should have known, I can not run from what I am and it seems we'll see a lot more of each other Morty," she said standing from the bed.**_

"_**Why?" I asked.**_

"_**Tomorrow Yoh will defeat me of course, my life's fear will come true, I'll be just a servant," she replied sadly.**_

"_**Yemi, that won't happen, we can defeat him, as we have all others, I promise it will be ok," replied Akuma hugging her from behind. Yemi started crying again, she was so scared; it was hard to see her like this.**_

"_**You should get some sleep Yemi, you're still tired from tonight," he whispered to her. Yemi nodded weakly and then went back to the bed.**_

"_**Thank you for the tea Morty," she said going back to sleep.**_

"_**She's so scared," I sighed.**_

"_**All this time of not fighting she has lost her natural self confidence, it only seems to come back to her when she does use her power. I've tried to close the void in her heart that craves attention and love for just being her but nothing can seem to fill it. Morty, don't tell her but Yemi is actually fifty years old," he told me.**_

"_**Fifty!" I said astonished she was much older than I thought.**_

"_**I took her memory of her parents and most of her memories of her childhood to ease the pain that time caused but as a consequence she has lost all sense of time, every moment drags on into the next to her and she has no feeling of it. What confuses her also is because she's a Demon Caller she will remain young for a much longer time then you mere humans, even now she bares similar resemblance to when she was fifteen," he explained.**_

"_**You should take her away, get out of here while you can, I don't know if Yoh has what it takes to beat you but he and Amedamaru are not often beaten either I like Yemi and all and it's great seeing her but she doesn't deserve the fate that might befall her if she fights Yoh tomorrow, she's not like the legends say. Go Akuma!" I tried to urge him but he shook his head.**_

"_**Yemi will win tomorrow. I know because if Yoh was a powerful Shaman it would have been him we ran away from today not Ana," he smiled, "you need not worry Morty but thank you all the same, perhaps there is hope for humanity after all."**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

_**True Force**_

I went back to the guys in Yoh's room they seemed really hyped up for the bout.

"_**Yoh, you're lucky Ana's only allowing you to fight, it should be me!" said Trey arrogantly.**_

"_**Do not underestimate master Yoh Trey, I believe in what Ana said, if she is as powerful as Ana claims then it may be best that Yoh is the one to fight her," said Ryu.**_

"_**I can see it being a spectacular match I have never met so much as fought a Black Spirit of the Third Realm, I can not wait," smiled Amedamaru.**_

"_**Yeah, I guess it would be cool to have her around, I'll win the tournament for sure!" cheered Yoh excited.**_

"_**Yoh, take it easy on Yemi ok? She's absolutely frightened out of her mind about this," I said trying to stand up for her.**_

"_**Why is Morty so worried?" asked Ryu.**_

"_**I bet he's got a little crush on her!" laughed Trey.**_

"_**I have not! I just think that these legends about Demon Callers are not one bit true! Yemi doesn't deserve a life where her only purpose is to help Yoh win the Shaman Tournament. And what if the unthinkable happens and Yoh doesn't win the tournament? Ever thought what might happen to her then?" I cried.**_

"_**If Yoh defeats Yemi and then is defeated by another opponent Yemi will be sucked into the Dark Third Realm as a disgrace," said Ana walking in. The looks on our faces described our shock.**_

"_**But we don't have to worry about that since Yoh won't lose!" she continued firmly.**_

"_**Yeah Ana's right don't worry Morty," smiled Yoh. But I was worried, I felt really awful for Yemi, I felt like we were taking her life away, it didn't even seem to cross my mind for a second that she might win.**_

_**Akuma watched over Yemi as she slept even late into the night. The soft moonlight coming in through the window glinted in her amulet and hair; she looked like she was covered in stardust.**_

"_**Be strong Yemi, we will win this," he told her as she lay there as he stood over her gazing upon the beauty he loved so dear, why a human and a demon should fall in love I was not sure but I knew that Akuma was willing to fight to the end for Yemi and I guessed that deep inside her timidness she was willing to do the same.**_

"_**Good evening friend," smiled Amedamaru appearing in the room. Akuma stared coldly and hatefully at him standing firmly in front of where Yemi lay so she may not be in danger.**_

"_**I hope you are ready for the fight tomorrow, I am looking exceedingly forward to it," Amedamaru continued.**_

"_**You are the spirit who was at the dinner, if you had not come Yemi's secret would still be hidden. Now she must fight in order to ever be set free of being pursued by you and you're Shaman friends. Don't think you can win, Yemi and I have never been defeated and as long as there is an Earth I shall never allow you or your Shaman to hurt her or keep her as your slave!" glared Akuma. Amedamaru got the hint he was not wanted and left directly leaving Akuma to resume his watch over the young girl.**_

_**The next morning when Yemi rose she did not seem quite herself. Her eyes seemed harder and her look more confident she stood from the bed and went to a mirror, her amulet seemed to slightly glow.**_

"_**Are you ready Akuma?" she asked him confidently.**_

"_**Always, let's go teach this Shaman a lesson," he replied just as confident.**_

"_**Just like we always do," she finished. Akuma embraced then kissed her as if wishing her good luck then they appeared in the yard where Yoh was training with weights.**_

"_**Good morning," he said cheerfully.**_

"_**Yemi, you're ok," I smiled at her; the look she replied me with was not similar to the one she had the last night. I felt strangely frightened of her but I realised she was ready to fight. Ana, Trey and Ryu came out of the house then.**_

"_**Well Yoh, you can't chicken out now," pushed Ana.**_

"_**Yemi, I wish to challenge you. Fight me now to prove my worthiness to be Shaman King!" challenged Yoh smiling confidently. Yemi smiled and the glint in her eye turned dark.**_

"_**I thought you'd want that. Fine, Shaman I accept you're challenge, but proceed at your own risk, failure to defeat me could mean your death," she warned.**_

"_**Ana! You didn't tell me about that!" shouted Yoh.**_

"_**Yoh show some backbone!" screamed Ana and it seemed Yoh was much more frightened of her than Yemi.**_

"_**Hay Trey you still wanna pop at this girl?" whispered Ryu.**_

"_**All yours buddy," replied Trey nervously.**_

"_**Well Yoh still wanna challenge me?" she asked, she and Akuma were smiling evilly; they really did know what they were doing.**_

"_**Don't do it Yoh!" I cried.**_

"_**Yeah, why not," Yoh answered her in his I don't care way.**_

"_**It's your funeral," smiled Akuma. Yemi took the stone of the amulet in her hands and called out,**_

"_**Amulet of the Third Realm, hear me now and unlock my power! The power of Demonic Darkness!" The Amulet flashed a grim purple light turning day to night and transforming Yemi and Akuma into their true forms.**_

"_**This is it Yoh, go for it!" cheered Trey.**_

"_**Ready Amedamaru?" said Yoh.**_

"_**I am here to fight by your side my friend," he replied.**_

"_**Spirit Form! Unity!" cried Yoh as he and Amedamaru became one ready to fight Yemi.**_

"_**Lets make short work of this one Akuma," said Yemi her voice now as dark as her clothing.**_

"_**Demons of the Third Realm hear your Lord's call and rise to fight our enemy!" called Akuma. All around us black spirits started seeping out of the ground and trees becoming a small army for Yemi.**_

"_**No way? Reinforcements?" said Ryu.**_

"_**Now you see why I said Yoh was the only one who could defeat her?" said Ana, "Her demon is a lord, I could tell by his name. These are their minions and there is an unlimited supply."**_

"_**Take care of these if you can Yoh, Dark Warriors Attack!" commanded Yemi. The spirits surrounded Yoh he was totally out numbered.**_

"_**Oh dear," I thought watching him.**_

"_**Amedamaru lets cut these spirits down to size," said Yoh. He span around with the sword in his hand slicing through every one of the demons making them disappear.**_

"_**That was easy," said Yoh.**_

"_**That was just the warm up. Dark Recall!" cried Yemi. Her staff pulsed out dark energy recalling the defeated spirits and making them more powerful.**_

"_**Dark Assault!" she commanded them. The demons jumped into the air coming together into a sharp spike just above Yoh. It came crashing down and Yoh only just got out of the way.**_

"_**That was close!" cried Ryu.**_

"_**Ha, missed me," called Yoh.**_

"_**You'll regret having said that Shaman," glared Akuma, he looked to Yemi and she nodded.**_

"_**Spirits of darkness, bind Yoh so he can not escape me, Dark Bind!" she called out.**_

"_**Yoh watch out!" I shouted to him. Yoh tried to jump away but the vines caught him and held him in the air unable to move.**_

_**Yemi and Akuma rose to the sky, her demons lined in front of her ready for attack.**_

"_**It's time to finish this Yoh," said Yemi.**_

"_**Warriors prepare for assault!" ordered Akuma. The spirits formed the spike again ready to pierce through Yoh.**_

"_**Amedamaru I think we'd better turn up the heat," said Yoh, "Celestial slash!" Yoh and Amedamaru cut through the vines holding them then landed on the floor.**_

"_**Dark Assault!" cried Yemi and the spike thrust towards Yoh again.**_

"_**Stand strong my friend, we'll cut right through," said Amedamaru. Yoh stood there his sword held out before him concentrating on the incoming spike.**_

"_**Yoh, move man!" called Trey.**_

"_**He knows what he's doing," reassured Ana. The spike continued on its collision course and even looked like a direct hit but Yoh survived, he and Amedamaru sliced the spike right down the middle causing a path for them to squeeze through.**_

_**Yoh then jumped into the air to directly attack Yemi only he was blocked by the agile Akuma who grabbed Yoh's wrists and then threw him to the ground. He stood again and this time Yemi decided to attack directly, she swooped down looking like she was going to strike him with her staff before shouting,**_

"_**Amulet Blast!" Her amulet fired a laser at Yoh, one which he could not block sending him flying into a tree. Her Dark Bind then held him to it.**_

"_**I warned you, I warned you Yoh. Akuma finish Yoh off with a final Demon Strike!" she commanded him. We all watched in disbelief as Akuma flew down and sliced directly through the tree and presumably Yoh. The demons vanished, the sky returned to blue and Yemi and Akuma returned to normal, beside the tree lay Yoh, he was actually still in one piece but defeated. Yemi went to Yoh with Akuma following behind.**_

"_**Shaman Yoh, some of your power is now mine," she said thrusting her hand towards him draining him of what little energy he had left, we saw it lift from him like a plume of smoke and enter her amulet. She and Akuma left him there and walked away.**_

"_**Wait! Yemi what did you do to him!" I called after her.**_

"_**He'll live," was her reply.**_

"_**Why did you do this Yemi!" I shouted upset.**_

"_**He made the challenge, he was the one risking himself, I am still free, and no one will ever defeat me. Goodbye Morty, thanks for the tea," she and Akuma vanished then and I returned to Yoh.**_

"_**Oh boy he got hurt bad," said Trey.**_

"_**Ana, I thought you said Yoh was strong enough to defeat her?" asked Ryu.**_

"_**I thought he was, but it's clear he still has a lot of training to do. Take him inside, he needs rest, Yemi took the last of his strength from him for now, he must recharge," decided Ana still as always with that stoic expression on her face. I couldn't believe Yemi had done it, I expected Yoh to win, I really did. Yemi was so strong I couldn't understand her timidness, but then I realised, Yemi never was frightened, she enjoyed it, enjoyed wiping the floor with him, I'd believed she was a good Demon Caller, how stupid I felt. We carried Yoh inside but none of us realised that on our roof was a Hunter Spirit watching us! He didn't attack though, he stood from the roof and returned to Jun and Len.**_


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

Chapter 6 

_**Yemi and Len**_

_**Len was standing beside his hotel window looking out of it down upon the people when Jun arrived, she had news for him, news of the most interesting kind.**_

"_**My Hunter Spirit's have come up with a great find brother," she said. Len turned to her and asked in his stuck up tone,**_

"_**And what might that be?"**_

"_**Yoh Asakura has just been defeated by a young girl," smiled Jun. Len was not happy.**_

"_**Another Shaman has defeated him!" he cried furious.**_

"_**No dear brother, this girl is a Demon Caller," said Jun.**_

"_**A Demon Caller? Here in the city?" questioned Len interested.**_

"_**My spirits don't lie Len. This girl can be of most use to us, surely uncle has told you the legends?" said Jun, Len nodded.**_

"_**One of his many stories, a Demon Caller has the power to greatly increase the power of a Shaman and help make them Shaman King!" remembered Len.**_

"_**You have to defeat her first, only then will she obey you," commented Jun in a harsh tone.**_

"_**And you think I can't!" snapped Len.**_

"_**You haven't even made one inch of progress defeating Asakura, she has already defeated him, you probably won't stand a chance, that is, without my help," Jun smiled evilly. Len got the hint and laughed, he was determined that Yemi would be his.**_

_**Meanwhile Yemi and Akuma were wandering the streets once more. Yemi was smiling proud of what she'd done and Akuma was just as glad to have her like this.**_

"_**I can't believe how dumb those Shaman were," giggled Yemi.**_

"_**You're a really good actress Yemi," praised Akuma.**_

"_**And that kid Morty, how pathetic can you get huh? I came to see if Yemi's awake and wants a cup of tea?" she laughed sarcastically.**_

"_**Another Shaman bites the dust," smiled Akuma.**_

"_**And with his energy I feel stronger than ever!" Yemi continued, "Oh Akuma, I nearly forgot how good it feels to beat their kind, maybe there is something to this life after all?"**_

"_**Does that mean we're gonna start fighting again and stop trying to act like normal people?" asked Akuma hopefully. Yemi stopped, she was thinking whether or not it would be a good idea to be normal, but this feeling of power was so wonderful, how could she give it up?**_

"_**I don't know Akuma, something is still telling me that living as a normal human is a good thing," sighed Yemi.**_

"_**You still want someone to like you for you don't you?" guessed Akuma, Yemi nodded truthfully.**_

"_**It's funny, even though Morty was just a pathetic child, he was kinda cute and he actually seemed to care," remembered Yemi smiling looking at the sky.**_

"_**Maybe if we try that routine more often more of his kind will appear?" smiled Akuma.**_

"_**Maybe, I want friends but I couldn't have a whole load of people around me everywhere, all I need is you," smiled Yemi lovingly.**_

"_**And all I'll ever need is you my love," replied Akuma kissing her again. Suddenly Len jumped down from the roof of a building startling them.**_

"_**I seek the Demon Caller Yemi!" he demanded.**_

"_**Akuma, who is this man, call the police make him go away!" screamed Yemi.**_

"_**Leave us! How dare you frighten a defenceless young girl like that!" shouted Akuma.**_

"_**Oh please, save us the theatrics, we're not as stupid as Asakura and the rest of his Shaman friends," said Jun appearing in the other end of the ally way. Akuma and Yemi were boxed in with no escape.**_

"_**I seek to fight her, and claim her for my own," explained Len arrogant of his own ability. Realising her act was of no use on these Shaman Yemi smiled and replied,**_

"_**You are confident, so was my last opponent."**_

"_**Yoh Asakura is a weak Shaman! A disgrace! You should be honoured to call me master," smiled Len.**_

"_**I see. Well, we can't fight here, no room, I suggest you pick a better location," replied Yemi not believing Len to have very much talent.**_

"_**Our thoughts exactly!" said Jun, "We'll meet you at the graveyard of Monument Hill. I trust you won't chicken out?"**_

"_**We have never been beaten and we never refuse a challenge, be warned as those who have challenged us have realised quickly their mistake," warned Akuma.**_

"_**I don't make mistakes, you have one hour to show, see you then," replied Len and he and his sister ran off.**_

"_**Two Shaman in one day," smiled Yemi.**_

"_**Don't worry Yemi, we'll crush this overconfident Shaman as we did Yoh, and all our other victims for that matter," Akuma replied.**_

"_**Akuma, I spared Yoh death, maybe I should not be so merciful with this boy," glared Yemi and the two laughed together sure in their strength and talents.**_

Chapter 7 

_**An Unforeseen Blow**_

"_**Whoa, no matter how good the reward is I never wanna fight a Demon Caller," said Trey after we'd helped Yoh to a bed.**_

"_**I am with you on that one my friend," agreed Ryu.**_

"_**Yoh should have won, but that wasn't even half of her full power, we're lucky she left him living. She could have easily taken his very spirit if she'd wanted," said Ana leaning on a wall. I was still in shock over this, though I couldn't quite pitch why. They were all worried about Yoh and in awe of Yemi's ability but not once did anyone question how it was in her conscience to do something so horrible like that to Yoh. I couldn't understand why, why was I the only one who seemed to care about how she might be feeling. But then I remembered how she'd looked and fought, fifty years old and at least forty of them fighting, she was a real veteran, Yoh hadn't stood a chance. Why did she hide it so, make us think she was nice and was scared of us?**_

"_**Will Yoh be ok?" asked Trey.**_

"_**After a good rest, but then, his training is gonna be ten times harder than it was before!" replied Ana firmly.**_

_**Soon the time came within all this conversation I couldn't take it anymore.**_

"_**How are you all like this!" I shouted. They all looked at me not quite sure if I was all right.**_

"_**Yemi made us think she was sweet and nice, she was so scared and even reluctantly showed us her power just to be freed of Ana's beads. But then she goes and does this and she enjoyed it, that fearful look in her eyes, she enjoyed every minuet! Don't any of you care? She sucked us in like idiots, made us think, that she was going to lose and would be cursed all her days. Even Yoh, he went easy on her because she was so upset. She tricked us all and none of you care?" I questioned them.**_

"_**She didn't trick all of us shorty, only you. You were the one defending her all the time; none of us fell for her little act. Demon Callers are Dark Souls they have no concept of sweetness and fear, only the driving force to bring pain to Shamans until one day they are defeated. Yemi has a lot on her side, beauty, a mysterious aura and the ability to make the unwary believe her empty lies, you are the fool Morty. Drop it all ready and help us with Yoh," she told me. Ana's words crushed me, I looked to the faces of Ryu and Trey and I realised that all they'd said about Yemi was just them joking around, I was the only one who took her seriously and I became angry. I was angry at myself and her, I still wanted to know why she'd lied, told me all that stuff about her, was any of it true? I left the room and went to watch over Yoh, but I couldn't sit still. Night came and I decided I'd go find her, I had to know why she'd done this.**_

_**Problem was I had no idea where she'd gone. I looked all over then I remembered Monument Hill and how she'd liked it there. Maybe she'd gone there? When I arrived I saw her stood on a pillar, she was in her demon form, I couldn't understand why. Then Akuma appeared.**_

"_**Have the challengers come?" she asked.**_

"_**They are on their way, are you ready my love?" he replied.**_

"_**Of course. What a spot huh? A graveyard I hope they've picked out nice spots," giggled Yemi.**_

"_**Good joke my soon to be Caller, I hope your mouth doesn't overestimate your power," said Len arriving.**_

"_**Len? Why's he here? Wait could Yemi have already been working for Len! Was she meant to take Yoh out!" I thought to myself as I hid behind the hut on the hill.**_

"_**I have said before you will not have me. Where is the Do-Shi? I thought she'd be accompanying you?" asked Yemi. Len smirked,**_

"_**She will arrive, I see you're ready?"**_

"_**I am always ready to defeat one of you," she replied. Akuma stood strong by her side it was just like before, Yemi was actually going to fight Len, for a moment I pitied him, but that then I remembered all the mean stuff he'd done and it didn't seem so bad.**_

"_**Bason! Spirit Form!" commanded Len, "Unity!"**_

"_**Demons rise!" cried Yemi summoning her demonic army as she floated into the air with Akuma. The black spirits appeared and in this graveyard there were more of them than before, they surrounded Len.**_

"_**What's this? Target practise?" sneered Len.**_

"_**Demons attack him, make him feel our wrath!" commanded Akuma. Len tried to fight the spirits off shielding himself against them as they leapt at him, until finally they had engulfed him and he could not move. Only Len's head stuck out of the mass of black, pain began surging through his body as the demons, like acid, ate away at his body. His cries pleased Yemi and Akuma, I saw them smile, eagerly awaiting the defeat of another Shaman.**_

"_**Give up now and you may just live Shaman!" shouted Yemi. Len looked at them in the sky then turned away.**_

"_**Never!" he cried.**_

"_**Fine. Demons destroy him!" commanded Yemi empowering them with her dark magic from her staff. His cries were deafening now that the pain had increased and Yemi and Akuma were laughing in the air.**_

_**Suddenly Akuma was knocked from the air by a kick from Li Pi Long! Jun had appeared and ordered him to help Len.**_

"_**Akuma!" cried Yemi.**_

"_**Hunter Spirits attack!" cried Jun commanding her army and bringing reinforcements for her brother. Three spirits leapt into the air and went after Yemi whilst Li Pi Long freed Len.**_

"_**That was a close one Jun!" he snapped.**_

"_**So much for not needing my help," smiled Jun.**_

"_**Keep the demon busy, I'll handle her," said Len.**_

"_**Right, Li Pi Long, attack Yemi's demon!" commanded Jun. Yemi was still being attacked and needed Akuma's help, she was greatly outnumbered and her staff and amulet provided only just enough resistance for her not to have yet been harmed.**_

"_**Akuma, help me!" she cried.**_

"_**I'm coming!" called Akuma but Li Pi Long held him back. Yemi had had enough of the Hunter Spirits and her staff suddenly emitted a powerful ring of power repelling them.**_

"_**Dark Bind!" she cried angrily. The vines shot out of the ground and held every spirit in place.**_

"_**Now you've made me angry! Ring of Death!" she shouted as her rage began to consume her. The ring from her staff, which before repelled them, now destroyed every Hunter Spirit in the vicinity but it tired Yemi. Seeing her tier Len took his chance. Akuma was still occupied with Li Pi long and couldn't protect her.**_

_**Len jumped high into the air ending up over her. He too had been severally weakened by the fight but had enough power for a devastating attack.**_

"_**I hope you enjoyed your freedom cause it's about to end!" cried Len, "Golden Lightning Strike!" As Yemi looked up she was defenceless against the rain of lightning bolts that fell from Len's spear. Akuma heard her scream as they beat her into the ground. Len landed just as Akuma got away from Li Pi Long and came over to Yemi. As the dust clouds thinned I saw her on her hands and knees on the floor, the demon form was diminishing, flickering between normal and empowered.**_

"_**Yemi are you alright?" asked Akuma.**_

"_**I won't let him beat me!" screamed Yemi suddenly gathering what was left of her power rising into the air to attack again.**_

"_**Can she ever be beaten?" I wondered to myself even after all that she still fought on, this side of Yemi was frightening, no human or Shaman should have been able to take such damage.**_

"_**Demons of the Third Realm, I call on you one last time, grant me all your power! Bind my foe before me! He must be destroyed!" Yemi called. Her amulet glowed brightly and Akuma returned to her side as the vines reappeared holding Len in a choking grip.**_

"_**Yemi?" Akuma asked.**_

"_**Are you with me Akuma? Lets finish this!" she said, "Amulet Blast and Demon Strike!"**_

_**The laser from the amulet directly hit Len but unlike with Yoh it did not push him away just stayed on him inflicting killer damage. Then it was Akuma's turn but as he went to slice through Len intending fully this time to kill him, more of Jun's spirits arrived out of nowhere and held him still before Li Pi Long made Yemi crash to the ground after delivering a fatal Fury Crush. Yemi lay motionless as the bind released Len and disappeared. The spirits released Akuma who returned immediately to Yemi's side. The sight was unbelievable. Yemi was badly hurt and back to normal, her amulet lay a few feet away from her body.**_

"_**No, Yemi wake up you must!" said Akuma hanging over her lifting her head so she could breathe. She opened her eyes a little but was in so much pain she could hardly speak.**_

"_**We, can still, take him, Akuma, we just…" she trailed off. Len and Jun walked up then, Len was grinning triumphant as he picked up Yemi's amulet.**_

"_**You're defeated Yemi, you're mine!" he said. The amulet flashed before magically hanging itself around Len's neck, a symbol Yemi was truly his. Yemi looked at Akuma and couldn't believe it but as she returned permanently into her fighting form even I could see it was true.**_

"_**No Yemi," I sighed to myself. Then Amedamaru appeared.**_

"_**Morty what are you doing here? Yoh's worried sick!" he said.**_

"_**Yoh's ok!" I said happily but then I remembered Yemi, "We have to get back, I have to tell him, Yemi's been defeated, by Len, we have to rescue her, come on Amedamaru!" we left the graveyard then.**_

_**Akuma picked Yemi's body up and stood, another flash of the amulet and Yemi was healed and could stand also, but she didn't want to let go of Akuma, she held onto his arm praying it was not true.**_

"_**Looks like you're going to be with us some time Yemi. I'm Jun and you already have been introduced to Li Pi Long," smiled Jun.**_

"_**I am called Len and I am the one you will obey!" said Len firmly. Yemi's eyes began flooding with tears over this, but she nodded knowing she had no escape.**_

"_**Let's return to our place dear sister, Yemi looks tired she could use a rest," said Len and they walked away laughing. Akuma began after them but Yemi lagged.**_

"_**Yemi, you have to come," he said to her softly. Yemi hid under her hair and allowed her tears to flow.**_

"_**I can't believe it Akuma," she sobbed. He hugged her.**_

"_**I know but still, it has been done, now lets go," he replied leading her away.**_


	7. Chapter 8 and 9

Chapter 8 

_**No Help**_

_**I ran back to the house as fast as I could, I didn't know why but even after all Yemi had done I still felt that she really didn't want to be a slave, especially to Len who didn't even treat Bason as a friend. Yoh was sitting in the bedcovers still looking sore but awake and ok.**_

"_**Yoh! Yoh!" I cried running in.**_

"_**Morty, how you doing?" smiled Yoh as I ran up to the bed. Amedamaru appeared in the room and I had to catch my breath before being able to tell him what I'd seen.**_

"_**Morty? Are you ok?" asked Yoh worried.**_

"_**It's Yemi. Len defeated her. I saw them on Monument Hill, Len and Jun outnumbered her and defeated her," I reported.**_

"_**No way! Len actually defeated her? Well he has gotten stronger," praised Yoh.**_

"_**Yoh, you would have defeated her if her tricks hadn't made you hold back," I tried to reason with him.**_

"_**Morty I was at full power, and she whooped me good. I'm still really drained from the fight, I don't think I'll be training until at least mid-morning tomorrow," he replied.**_

"_**You mean, you didn't believe her either?" I asked sheepishly.**_

"_**No, Yemi is a really good actress I'll admit but I could see it when she freed herself, she had to unleash what she really was to be free, Ana exposed her, she pretended to faint and Akuma was in on the whole deal. After what Ana had told me, I didn't believe a word of what she said about being scared to face me cause she was so weak, there was just no way," explained Yoh.**_

"_**I believed her. I still do, I know she was making a lot of it up but I don't know, something keeps telling me she doesn't deserve life as a slave, and that's what Len'll do to her, Yoh you always seem to find the good in people, why can't you with Yemi?" I asked him.**_

"_**Cause I really don't think there is that much good in her. I don't know her or her circumstances, only that she's a powerful warrior that when I felt her drain me I thought she was taking my life. Besides she can't be saved, if Len defeated her there's nothing we can do. Len wants me gone, he'll use her to do it and since she's already beaten me it's going to be really hard, I have to continue training really quick if I'm gonna survive," replied Yoh.**_

"_**But if you defeat Len Yemi will be sucked into the Third Realm!" I cried.**_

"_**That's just the way it goes, this is life or death now Morty," he told me. I sighed and nodded before leaving.**_

"_**I have to save her, maybe the others will help?" I asked myself. I returned to the dining room where Trey and Ryu were and asked for their help.**_

"_**Are you crazy! That Len guy is trouble and if Yemi's on his side I don't want to be anywhere near them!" exclaimed Ryu.**_

"_**Yeah anyway we're not powerful enough to help anyway, if she beat Yoh what chance have we got?" said Trey.**_

"_**Morty you're wasting your time. We cannot help her; her cause is lost as is her freedom. She will never be free again I suggest you forget all about her," said Ana harshly. I wanted to but I couldn't drop it, I knew Yemi had lied and tricked her way into our hearts but something I'd seen from her and Akuma, I knew Yemi couldn't live as a slave I wasn't going to let it happen. I stormed out and left the house, I didn't know what I was going to do but I had to help Yemi, somewhere inside she was good I had to believe that. I knew Len would have taken Yemi back to his place, a large hotel suite somewhere in town, that was where I had to go, but who was I kidding? No matter how I wanted to help with Len as a Shaman and Jun being a Do-Shi what chance did I have of actually even getting in, let alone freeing Yemi. Still I marched on, I didn't understand the determination that had suddenly appeared within me but I just couldn't refuse it.**_

_**Meanwhile within the room Len and Jun lived within; Len and Jun were addressing Yemi and Akuma. It wasn't a hearty conversation like when she was with us; Len had taken a whip and ordered Akuma to stand aside whilst he beat up the already weakened Yemi leaving her clothes torn and her body bleeding from several small cuts. Jun then told Li Pi Long to fasten her to the wall via shackles and she hung there like a prisoner whilst Len continued.**_

"_**Please, stop this," struggled Yemi at last. Akuma looked on helplessly, Yemi was the woman he loved and yet he could not help her, he may have been a Demon Lord but as Yemi's demon he had to abide by Len.**_

"_**You should be flattered we're giving you this kind of treatment, this kind of training helped me become so strong, it could help you too," smiled Len cracking the whip at his side.**_

"_**Can't you see you're hurting her?" said Akuma.**_

"_**Of course I can, that's the idea, the pain causes a natural reaction to fight back. I think it's safe to assume that you and Yemi have a deep bond, formed by your time together," said Len smiling.**_

"_**I love him, I love you Akuma!" shouted Yemi suddenly before Len whipped her again causing her to scream in pain.**_

"_**Yemi," sighed Akuma.**_

"_**Just as I thought," smiled Len, "We could see it in that ally, we knew that if we attacked you it would throw her off guard, her love for you was her weakness, now I'm going to eradicate it."**_

"_**You can't make her stop caring about me, or as a matter of fact stop me caring about her," defended Akuma.**_

"_**Demons don't feel, it is not something anything dark can do, I know I don't feel anything for anyone, and I'm a human. In time the pain I cause her will increase her anger and fury and stop her feeling anything but the want to hurt others, then she will be invincible and I will be Shaman King!" Len laughed evilly.**_

"_**You're wrong," Yemi said in pain, "you may now be my master but you will never destroy my feelings for Akuma, I'll die first." Len hit her again and then went towards her pushing her hair from her face.**_

"_**You'll come around Yemi, if you're lucky, I might actually keep you after the Tournament, as my Queen," he whispered to her. Len and Jun left then leaving Yemi still hanging from the wall bleeding and weak.**_

"_**Akuma, he won't stop me loving you," she said to her love as Akuma came to her side once more.**_

"_**I'm sorry I could not protect you," he apologised.**_

"_**Don't be, Len used a different tactic, to all our other opponents, I was not ready," replied Yemi, "I'm so weak and tired."**_

"_**I think it's safe to rest now, I will awaken you if he returns," said Akuma stroking her hair.**_

"_**Thank you Akuma," he heard her voice say as her body passed out from exhaustion. He held her to him lovingly, he wanted for there to be a way to stop her torture but there of course was none.**_

Chapter 9 

_**Morty To The Rescue**_

_**I got to the hotel; it was a really big building probably with massive security systems and stuff like that. Ah who was I kidding, I'd never get in there. Suddenly Ryu pulled up on his bike. He took off his helmet and said,**_

"_**Morty, you got a lot of guts coming out here for that girl."**_

"_**I came all the way but there's nothing I can do, I'm not even a Shaman," I replied.**_

"_**That's why I'm here, Tocagaro and I are here to help you help Yemi," he replied.**_

"_**You serious! Really!" I exclaimed excited.**_

"_**Yeah, well you know I can't stand to see any woman in danger, even if she is a demon, so let's go find her," he smiled.**_

"_**Thanks Ryu," I replied.**_

"_**Only one thing, how are we gonna get in?" asked Tocagaro suddenly appearing. Ryu looked round and saw an old Pizza box, and then he had an idea.**_

_**We grabbed the box and went in to the hotel through the revolving door. We went up to the front desk and Ryu asked,**_

"_**Where is Mr Len's room? We're here to deliver his pizza." The clerk looked at the old box; I can't believe he actually bought our story.**_

"_**Top floor, only suite there," he smiled and we hurried into an elevator.**_

"_**I can't believe he bought it," I smiled to Ryu.**_

"_**When you got it, you got it," smiled Ryu proudly. We arrived on the top floor, the one corridor led to one pair of big red doors, Len's room. We went to them but the doors were locked, according to the time Len and Jun should've been asleep, we had to get in there but how?**_

"_**Tocagaro, go inside and check to see the coast is clear, see if you can see Yemi also," said Ryu.**_

"_**I'll do my best," replied Tocagaro entering.**_

_**In a few moments the door opened from the inside, Akuma stood there.**_

"_**Akuma?" I asked.**_

"_**That spirit said you were here, come in but don't linger, Len might awaken," he said leading us back to Yemi. I saw her hanging, she looked like she was dieing.**_

"_**Yemi, Yemi, wake up my love," Akuma said to her.**_

"_**Has he come back?" asked Yemi opening her eyes, "Morty? Ryu? Why are you?"**_

"_**Don't worry Yemi, we're here to set you free," I told her. She smiled at me sadly.**_

"_**After all I did to you and Yoh, you want to save me?" she replied.**_

"_**Of course Yemi, but all the same, why did you do that to Yoh? I thought that your fight wasn't going to be so brutal," I asked her, she hung her head.**_

"_**Oh Morty, I couldn't tell you how powerful I was, I didn't want you to be afraid I'd hurt Yoh. I did what I did because I love fighting, I love the rush of the power surging through my body and I loved defeating Shaman, I lived for it, I came to town to be normal to protect myself from this part of a Caller's life but in truth, I love the thrills. I'm sorry Morty, you should go, I can't be set free, it's impossible," she explained.**_

"_**That can't be Yemi, there has to be something that will save you," protested Ryu.**_

"_**In all my life, I've never discovered the cure for this curse, if I had do you think I would still be a Caller?" she tried to joke.**_

"_**You're hurt, at least let me get you out of here, you need a doctor urgently," I told her but she shook her head.**_

"_**Morty, I lied to you, about my power, about almost everything about me except one thing, I longed for a friend like you, remember that Morty," she told me I looked sadly to the floor.**_

"_**Len, he will have me destroy Yoh, and when the time comes I won't be able to hold back as I did before. Tell Yoh, I'm sorry, tell him, I don't want to hurt him," she continued.**_

"_**But I want to help you Yemi, I can't bare to see you like this," I confessed.**_

"_**Then protect Yoh, protect Yoh and destroy me. When the time comes to fight, Yoh, Ryu, Trey, they must all team up to destroy me, my spirit will return to the Dark Realm, finally at peace," she said before passing out again.**_

"_**Yemi!" I cried fearing she was seriously ill.**_

"_**Yemi is fine, but I beg you not to do as she asks," said Akuma at last.**_

"_**I wouldn't dream of it, Master Yoh has always said that destruction is never the true answer," replied Ryu.**_

"_**There is one way to retrieve her freedom. Len wears Yemi's Amulet around his neck, if Yemi is reunited with it then her freedom will return, but you mustn't defeat Len. At all costs he must still be able to fight, if not the Amulet will kill Yemi and she will be banished to the shadows of the Third Realm never to be seen even by me again, it is the fate of all disgraced Demon Callers," he told us.**_

"_**Akuma, you can count on it, I'll do all I can to save Yemi," I promised.**_

"_**You must go before Len wakes up," said Akuma and we left immediately. Akuma resumed his watch over the weak Yemi, suddenly she stirred again.**_

"_**Akuma, you know, that as soon as he figures the Amulet out, he will use it to gain full control over me," gasped Yemi. Akuma didn't answer, it was the last secret of the Callers, the only way to gain their full support was to not only own the Caller's identity (the amulet in Yemi's case) but also to call upon it's power to force the Caller to yield to the new owner, he didn't want to think about it, Yemi was not only the human he loved but as he'd said before the demon he once loved, as soon as Yemi was controlled no feeling or memory would remain. Like a lifeless robot she would carry out any task Len would command with no choice and no conscience towards her actions.**_

"Akuma, please destroy me now, don't wait till he figures the Amulet's power out, don't let him do that to me. Destroy me now let's return to the Third Realm together," she begged him. He looked to her, she was desperate but he couldn't destroy her, he loved her too much even though he knew she'd be safe in the Dark Realm he couldn't destroy his beautiful Caller. Instead he could only hold her and try and comfort her and hope that Len would not discover their final secret, but unfortunately this moment of love was to be their last.


	8. Chapter 10 11 and 12

Chapter 10 

_**The Amulet's True Power**_

_**As the sun rose to greet the new day Len was watching at the bedroom window, dressed only in joggers he was staring at the amulet, he felt some other purpose for it only he did not know what. Then Jun came up to him.**_

"_**Li Pi Long tells me that Yemi is gravely ill, beating her has not proved as fruitful as you'd hoped," said Jun.**_

"_**Humph. This kind of training worked for me, Yemi should be likewise," replied the overconfident Len.**_

"_**There is a simpler way you know. The Amulet you now own holds a great power, Yemi's very existence now depends on it and your skill as a Shaman, the amulet controls Yemi's fate but it can do even more," explained Jun.**_

"_**Like?" asked Len replacing the Amulet to his neck.**_

"_**The Amulet can control Yemi, it can make her like my servants completely and utterly under your command, the only will she will have will be to fulfil your wish's and the only thing she will control are her demon and powers. You see? She will never bend this way, if you continued she may die before she has the chance to destroy Asakura," explained Jun. Len looked interested, it made sense for the Amulet to hold some other power over Yemi, not just a symbol of who owned her.**_

"_**Tell me what to do," said Len.**_

_**Meanwhile Yemi had woken up, she was still in a lot of pain but Akuma was doing his best to relieve it.**_

"_**I wish I could stop this," regretted Akuma.**_

"_**Don't regret this, as a Caller we knew this day would come for me soon," sighed Yemi. Akuma couldn't believe how she had given up hope like this, usually she was wily and smart and always coming up with back up plans, had becoming Len's Caller really stumped out her competitive, confidant nature?**_

"_**Yemi, you have to hope, please you'll waste away like this, assert yourself before he kills you," worried Akuma.**_

"_**Death would bring such peace I invite it gladly. Come Death come take my body from me!" she shouted.**_

"_**You don't mean that…" trailed off Akuma but then Len entered.**_

"_**What's all the racket in here?" he smiled. Yemi was desperate, she wanted to die she wanted him to kill her. Using her telekinetic powers she flung the whip to Len who caught it becoming strangely puzzled by her behaviour.**_

"_**Come on Len! It doesn't hurt anymore! Go ahead!" she yelled at him.**_

"_**Yemi no! Len stop!" cried Akuma begging her not to destroy herself like this.**_

"_**Stay out of this Akuma!" she snapped violently, Yemi had made up her mind.**_

"_**Jun is it possible? Ha! Its working I told you. The training's paying off, looks she's so strong already she wants me to keep going," smiled Len beginning to think twice about the new plan.**_

"_**Guess again brother, look at her body, only her head is held strong, most of her wounds are still bleeding, but the Amulet will heal all that," replied Jun.**_

"_**What you waiting for Len!" provoked Yemi, "Got any stronger whips that one's so flimsy I don't even feel it!"**_

"_**Why that little," growled Len getting angry.**_

"_**Len keep your cool you're going to need all your power to pull this one off," coached Jun.**_

"_**I don't need your advice Jun! Take this!" shouted Len angrily whipping Yemi again. He only struck her once but it was enough to shut her up. The whip's end had slashed across her open chest making it sore and bleeding, Yemi panted in the fight with the pain.**_

"_**Now listen to me, I need you alive, I have many who must fall and you are going to help me. It's time I made you see things my way," said Len recalling the whip and removing the Amulet. In an instant Yemi's shackles were released and she landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.**_

"_**Yemi!" cried Akuma instantly helping her stay up and living.**_

"_**He, he's going to do it, he knows, please I beg you kill me," gasped Yemi.**_

"_**I won't, don't you see Yemi, I love you so much I can't kill the only thing in any of the realms that matters to me, I won't let you die, whatever happens I'm here always," he promised her.**_

"_**Akuma," she begged but she was too late, even death couldn't save her now.**_

"_**I call upon the spirits of the Third Realm! My name is Len! Yemi the Demon Caller is defeated and is rightfully mine! Amulet and Spirits join and seal her to me with your power!" commanded Len holding the Amulet stone in his hands above his head. Yemi looked sadly at Akuma and as he held her, a beam of purple light shot out of the Amulet forming in a black neckband on Yemi connecting the two. Yemi started groaning in pain and then screaming as she tried to resist and fight out the evil power trying to control her, but it was no use.**_

"_**Akuma! I love you!" she screamed before a final thrust of the Amulet's power shattered all her resistance forcing her unconscious. Now lying on the floor the beam stopped and Yemi's body glowed an eyrie purple as the Amulet's power healed all her injuries and restrengthened her, but as the glow faded and Yemi opened her now dark purple eyes Akuma could see that Yemi was no longer the women he loved. She stood before Len and her staff appeared but she said nothing.**_

"_**Well did it work?" Len asked Jun replacing the Amulet.**_

"_**I think so, Yemi certainly looks different?" pondered Jun. Still Yemi stared at them it was like she was just waiting for some kind of command.**_

"_**Well let's hope I didn't fry her memory," said Len unnerved, "Yemi, who am I?"**_

"_**Master Len," she replied bluntly. Len and Jun smiled now they knew she was his.**_

"Correct," he said slyly, "Jun I think we are going to pay Yoh a little visit." Len laughed evilly and Jun joined in, Akuma watched Yemi she still was staring at Len and Jun, he wanted desperately for her to talk to him.

"_**Yemi, do you remember me?" he asked softly, she didn't move but looked at him from the corner of her eyes.**_

"_**The Demon Lord Akumaskukun, my guardian, you help me to perform Master Len's instructions," she replied with no feeling in her voice.**_

"_**Can you remember nothing else?" he asked with slight urgency.**_

"_**Nothing else matters," she told him. It was just as Akuma had known it would be, no feeling and no memory of him, he was just her demon now; this Yemi loved him no longer.**_

Chapter 11 

_**Prepare to Fight**_

_**Finally we returned to the house Ana was waiting by the gate looking very angry.**_

"_**Where were you? Ryu it's your duty for breakfast and we're all starving! Where have you two been all night!" she shouted angry.**_

"_**Ana, well, I um?" stuttered Ryu but for the first time I actually stood up for myself.**_

"_**We went to find Yemi, I had to save her," I replied.**_

"_**Not more of this nonsense, shorty if Yemi is defeated there's nothing you can do!" she told me once again.**_

"_**Where's Yoh?" I asked.**_

"_**He's training, Ryu get cooking and as for you go get cleaning!" she ordered leaving us. I guess my moment to braveness was just a flash as dejectedly I went back to my work. But I couldn't help thinking about Yemi and the promise I'd made to save her, Akuma and Yemi were counting on me.**_

"_**Hay Morty where were you buddy?" asked Yoh suddenly appearing. I hung my head exhausted and frustrated.**_

"_**I went to Len's place, Ryu helped me get in, I talked to Yemi, he's torturing her Yoh, I wanted to save her but we had to leave before we got the chance," I explained sadly.**_

"_**Morty! You're kidding me! Len's dangerous you could have been killed!" cried Trey who had overheard.**_

"_**Do not be so quick to judge my friend, the reward was defiantly worth the risk," defended Ryu.**_

"_**So what did she say?" asked Yoh.**_

"_**He's hurt her so much already, and when he's through he's gonna send her for you, she told me to tell you she doesn't mean what she will do she doesn't want to. Yoh she really needs us," I told him.**_

"_**But Ana said there's no way to undo it, Yemi's Len's now," sighed Trey.**_

"_**Yeah Morty, I'm sorry, you really like her don't you?" asked Yoh.**_

"_**She said I was the friend she'd waited for her whole life," I replied trying not to cry, "Yemi passed out while she was talking, I hope she's ok but Akuma told me how to undo Len's triumph."**_

"_**What!" cried Trey and Yoh.**_

"_**That is right, he said the Amulet is the key," continued Ryu remembering.**_

"_**Len's wearing Yemi's Amulet as a sign she is his, but if we give Yemi her Amulet back, she will be free again," I explained.**_

"_**Really, well, I guess it can't hurt to give it a try," smiled Yoh.**_

"_**Oh really, how do you plan that one? To give the amulet back you must get it off Len without defeating him, you must get by Jun and the Hunter Spirits, you must fight off Yemi without killing her just to get close to Len and then there's Akuma. It's much easier just to defeat Len, forget about freeing her," came the criticism I was expecting just about now from Ana.**_

"_**You can't Yoh, if you defeat Len, Yemi will be sucked into the Dark World, Akuma said she will become just a shadow unable to see or hear from anyone not even him. We have to save Yemi you guys," I cried out.**_

"_**Morty," sighed Ana, "I can see your bond with her is really strong even from such a short time of knowing her. I know you want to do what you can to save her, you're so determined you won't listen even when we tell you there's no way, no hope. You're a good friend Morty, you don't have to prove yourself, I think she knows but you have to accept. Yemi is going to die." Ana left us then, I felt so angry even though Ana had just given me what qualified to her as an apology, why weren't they listening, I had the cure, I knew the method but no one would listen.**_

"_**I don't care what any of you say! Yemi's being tortured and she deserves better! I won't see her live as a slave or be killed!" I shouted storming off into the gardens. I stayed there all afternoon even as sunset drew near, then Yoh found me.**_

"_**Hay Morty," he said cheerfully.**_

"_**What Yoh?" I asked sorrowfully.**_

"_**Hay Morty it's ok, it's ok to be sad right now, I'll bet you've been crying too? Don't worry that's fine. But Morty, moping isn't going to save Yemi," he said to me.**_

"_**I know but what else can I do? I'm no Shaman and even if I was I couldn't take on Len and Jun," I sighed.**_

"_**Morty don't worry because that's my job," he smiled, I looked at him.**_

"_**You want to help her?" I asked confused.**_

"_**Ana's right it will be difficult, but how I see it, is that you've seen something in her no one else has and it looks like we need to give that part a chance. What do you say?" explained Yoh.**_

"_**I say, let's get him!" I cheered happy again.**_

Chapter 12 

_**De Ja Vu**_

"_**Well, well, look who it is, Yoh and his pitiful little sidekick," came Len's voice suddenly appearing in the gardens, Jun and Li Pi Long had come too.**_

"_**What do you want Len?" asked Yoh forcefully.**_

"_**I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd drop by, I have something to show you Yoh," he smiled evilly.**_

"_**Oh yeah?" said Yoh. Len laughed at his apparent ignorance.**_

"_**Yemi, Akuma, it's time," he commanded. Above him they appeared and then landed on the ground before him.**_

"_**Yemi!" I called, her look sharpened on me. I couldn't understand why but she seemed completely different it was like she didn't even know me.**_

"_**I beet this Demon Caller and now she's mine to command, you can't escape me now Yoh," laughed Len, "Yemi attack Yoh now!"**_

_**I remember thinking that didn't sound good, Yemi was in fighting mode, she raised her staff but was silent even as the vines burst from the ground and latched onto Yoh.**_

"_**Demon, Strike!" said Yemi in a stoic monotone. Akuma looked to her then back to Yoh, I hoped he wouldn't but he lunged at Yoh, thank goodness for Trey getting into Akuma's path and stopping him. Akuma returned to Yemi as Ana and Ryu arrived.**_

"_**We heard noises and came to investigate," said Ryu.**_

"_**So the time has come," said Ana. Yoh was free again and had unified with Amedamaru by this point.**_

"_**Yoh please remember the amulet," I told him, he smiled in response.**_

"_**Morty go to Ana and stay out of the way, this could get bad," he told me and I did as he said Len and Jun backed off too giving them plenty of room to fight.**_

"_**Yemi I order you to destroy him and his friends!" shouted Len annoyed.**_

_**Yemi rose into the air as a pulse from her staff called her minions to the battle.**_

"_**Trey, Ryu, you ready guys?" said Yoh.**_

"_**I am by your side," replied Ryu.**_

"_**Yeah you got it Yoh," replied Trey.**_

"_**You'll never win," said Yemi. Instantly her demons surrounded Yoh and the guys and there were more than even in Len's fight Yemi looked on staring through cold uncaring eyes down upon her victims.**_

"_**Err what now Yoh?" asked Trey. Yoh went to cut them out as he'd done before but the three of them were suddenly being held by her bind and it squeezed them so hard it was nearly strangling them.**_

"_**Get these creepy vines off me!" cried Ryu.**_

"_**You see Yoh, finally you are no match for me, Yemi hurt them more, I want to hear them scream!" shouted Len. Yemi raised her staff empowering the hoard of demons around Yoh and the others and they suddenly became that black mass that almost defeated Len.**_

"_**Yoh has got to pull himself together, if he can't get out of this Yemi will kill him," said Ana.**_

"_**But Ana, Yemi wouldn't do that, no matter the fact she's Len's Caller now, it's not her nature," I tried to defend her.**_

"_**Morty, Yemi is no longer true to that nature, the amulet Len took from Yemi is now what is controlling her, can't you see she doesn't even seem to notice Akuma unless she wants him to attack? Yemi will fight and kill, she has no will to do otherwise," explained Ana this made up my mind, no matter how dangerous that amulet had to go.**_

_**It was like I wasn't thinking as I rushed onto the battlefield and stood there under her.**_

"_**Morty, stay away," gasped Yoh.**_

"_**Yemi stop this! Stop this now!" I shouted to her. She didn't even move, like she hadn't heard me.**_

"_**What a pest, Yemi won't listen to you shorty, she obeys only me," smiled Len evilly, "Yemi take care of this pest this instant!" Yemi came to the ground immediately and looked at me. She just stood there, the hesitation was not expected.**_

"_**Yemi it's me, I'm your friend Yemi, please remember me," I pleaded with her. I saw her eyes fiercely gleam and then she swung her staff at me. As I cried out in fear Yoh saved me! He and the others had gotten free due to Yemi's change of focus.**_

"_**Thanks Yoh," I said relieved.**_

"_**Stay here, I promise I'll get that amulet," said Yoh returning to the fight with the demons who by now were almost all gone.**_

"_**Yemi! Destroy them now!" screamed Len annoyed, Yemi refocused and pointed her staff towards the three brave Shaman.**_

"_**Ring of Death," her deathly voice seemed to gasp and in a moment all the demons were defeated and all the Shaman scattered across the ground.**_

"_**No Yoh!" I cried fearing them dead but then I heard Akuma. He'd been watching me and was touched at my bravery and was talking to me telekinetically.**_

"_**Morty listen, Yoh and the others are weak, they will never defeat her, but the fight is distracting Jun and Len from the prospect of attack. Sneak up on them from behind and at all costs wrench that amulet from Len's neck no matter what hang on tight!" he told me.**_

"_**All right Akuma," I replied out loud. **_

_**On the battlefield Yoh began to get up Len was shocked but Yemi remained emotionless.**_

"_**Is that all you got?" panted Yoh as the others tried to rejoin him.**_

"_**You will not survive," replied Yemi going to the air once more. I was at the tree behind Len now, I could leap at him but if I missed he'd throw me off, I'd only have one chance at this. Climbing a little I managed to get one hand on the chain of the amulet.**_

"_**Dark Bind," she commanded her voice deep and hollow. Yoh and the others stood strong but could not evade or fight the vines a third time and were held tightly before Yemi.**_

"_**Akumaskukun we must finish this, destroy them now! Demon Strike!" she cried. But as Akuma went to perform the task I grabbed full hold of the amulet and as I fell off the tree nearly choked Len with it.**_

"_**You little squirt!" shouted Jun. The commotion of Len spluttering and choking stopped the fight then Len called,**_

"_**Yemi! Get, him, off!" Yemi tried to reach him but Akuma held on to her from behind very tight, it was like being caught in her own bind, she struggled and screamed but could not get free.**_

"_**Hang on Morty!" I heard Akuma call whilst I tried desperately to get the amulet off of Len.**_

"_**Oh I've had enough. Li Pi Long detach that child this instant!" shouted Jun, I felt Pi Long grab me and pull me away from Len's body but I still hung on. Jun grabbed Len and tried pulling me off that way but still I wouldn't let go.**_

"_**Celestial Slash!" came Yoh's sudden cry. In a moment the four of us were on the ground. As I lifted one of my arms I found the stone and some of the chain in my hand. Yoh had cut the thread linking the amulet to Len and I'd come off with the better part!**_

"_**I got it!" I cried running towards Ana away from Len and Jun.**_

"_**Give me that, she's mine!" yelled Len but as he tried to follow Akuma stood in his path.**_

"_**Get out of my way!" Len commanded.**_

"_**You're spell is over, you're control broken, I am free," came Yemi's voice from behind him, I had given her back the Amulet part, and it didn't just heal Len's control, as soon as it touched her neck the chain reformed and it hung from her neck securely showing her ownership of her life once more.**_

"_**No! I beat you!" cried Len in disbelief as Yemi's vines formed around him. Yemi and Akuma rose to the sky looking down upon him like a piece of rubbish.**_

"_**You tortured me, you brought me pain no other human had ever brought, this is for all you did! Akuma Demon Strike!" cried Yemi. She wanted to kill him, she wanted Len to pay for his crimes and Akuma was only too happy to oblige but as Akuma was about to strike Len Yoh called out,**_

"_**Stop!" Akuma and Yemi looked at him standing in Akuma's path, he was protecting Len.**_

"_**Yoh, let her deal with this," said Ana.**_

"_**Get out of the way Shaman! Yemi and I must destroy him for what he's done!" growled Akuma.**_

"_**Yemi, no more of this, you're free, you don't have to fight. By killing Len you would be doing the same things as he did and rob him of his freedom, the freedom to live. Don't do it Yemi, let him go, you've defeated him now he must leave you in peace," rationalised Yoh. None of us could believe it, we couldn't understand why Yoh would protect Len from Yemi's hand.**_

"_**And how shall I heal my pain, by killing you?" said Yemi.**_

"_**Let your pain go, it's isn't your true nature to kill or hurt. Now I see what Morty saw all along, I see your pain, pain you've never let go of, longings and yearnings only fighting could silence, let it go," replied Yoh.**_

"_**He's right Yemi, you'll kill forever if you keep the feelings inside, we all want to be your friends, let us help you," I said to her. **_

"_**After all this, you, you all, you're my friends?" she stammered.**_

"_**Of course Yemi, all of us want you happy, we are your friends," replied Yoh. Yemi actually smiled and signalled to Akuma to back off.**_

"_**My friends," she sighed reverting to her normal form and reappearing back in the red dress we first met her in. Len was set free and ran off with Jun in pain swearing revenge on Yoh for robbing him of his Caller and defeating him once again. Once they were gone Akuma smiled too, happy to have the real Yemi back and she was happy to be back.**_

"_**Yemi!" I called running to her.**_

"_**Morty, oh thank you," she replied picking me up and hugging me, I laughed happily that she was all right then the others came over as Yemi put me down.**_

"_**I'm so very grateful to all of you," she smiled sincerely.**_

"_**It was Morty who really saved the day, he got your amulet back," said Ana.**_

"_**You da man Morty!" cheered Trey.**_

"_**A true hero," praised Ryu.**_

"_**Ah you guys," I sighed modestly.**_

"_**Thank you Morty, your bravery has changed my thoughts about your kind, I had only seen humans like Len but I know now that there are souls even human ones that know right from wrong," smiled Akuma.**_

"_**Come on, I got a great dinner cooking, your all invited!" cried Ryu proudly.**_

"_**Thank you Ryu, but I must go now," replied Yemi shockingly.**_

"_**Go? But why? There's no danger, Yoh's not going to imprison you," I said, I didn't want her to go.**_

"_**Somewhere there is a place I will find peace with my soul, all my pain I must release it. But that place isn't here, even among friends, but I will remember all of you, all you've done for me, I thank you," she told us.**_

"_**Don't go Yemi, I'd worry some Shaman might hurt you again," I muttered holding back tears.**_

"_**Oh Morty," she sighed, she knelt down and hugged me again then she kissed my head saying,**_

"_**I will be safe, I'm going to lie low from Shaman till the Tournament's over, maybe then I'll come see you. I am always in your heart and you in mine, my dearest friend." She let me go and I couldn't hold the tears back any longer as she walked back to Akuma.**_

"_**Goodbye my friends thank you all," said Yemi obviously covering tears of her own.**_

"_**I hope you find release," said Yoh.**_

"_**Goodbye," Akuma and Yemi said again as they vanished away. As the others walked back to the house I felt Yoh grab my shoulder.**_

"_**It's ok Morty, I have a feeling we'll see her again, and she'll still be free, and she'll be happier than before, you just wait," he reassured me. I looked to him then back to the night sky they'd disappeared into.**_

"_**Goodbye Yemi!" I called out hoping she'd heard me. Then Yoh and I went back into the house for dinner, and things got back to normal.**_

"_**Who tracked in mud on my floor!" screams Ana.**_

"_**Wait, Ana, it was a mistake!" cries Trey as Ana chases him round the house.**_

_**See what I mean? Yep there's nothing like normality.**_


End file.
